Imladris
by LadyErestor83
Summary: love is in the air in fair Imladris..could it last forever? Or will it fall apart? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Imladris By: Erestor83

title: Imladris author: Erestor83 rating: K+ ( until further notice)  
>subject: RomanceAngst pairings: Erestor/Glorfindel, Elrond/Celebrian, Lindir/Melpomaen disclaimers: I only own Elithraniel and Fararith...everything else INCLUDING Imladris belongs to Tolkien and his estate..so don't sue me...I only have a Kincade painting and a cat..  
>distribution: , anywhere else: ask and you shall recieve AN: okay so this will be my FIRST fic actually using Celebrian in the story..if it sucks, I am VERY sorry..  
>summary: love is in the air in fair Imladris.. But does that mean all will find it?<br>*********

CHAPTER 1

Erestor sat with his assistant Melpomaen in his study. How many times had they done this routine? Both woke up at the earliest hour, hoping to get some work done before morning meal. They would take counsel with one another before starting work after morning meal. Erestor sighed to himself causing Melpomaen to look up from the piece of parchment he was looking at.

"What troubles you my lord?"

Erestor, not the kindest elf in the world when he felt irritated, allowed himself to lower his forehead as hard as he could onto his desk before looking at Melpomaen.

" The lover's ball."

Melpomaen raised an eyebrow.

" The lover's ball? Why would that trouble you my lord?"

Erestor's normally reserved glance turned into a dark glare.

" I have been making preparations for this ball for nearly a year Melpomaen. A year! But the rule of the ball has always been that only lovers may attend."

Melpomaen winced at the harshness of Erestor's tone. So this was why Erestor was in such a foul mood on this day. Preparing for a ball he could not attend. Melpomaen swallowed hard, then smiled.

" I would gladly accompany you Lord Erestor."

Erestor glared at his assistant once more.

" I do NOT need YOUR pity! You would NOT have ME at your side, for you have a lover! I do NOT need your CONDESCENDING tone towards me Melpomaen! "

Melpomaen's eyes widened as Erestor continued on.

" ' I would gladly accompany you Lord Erestor,' " Erestor mocked, slowly standing from his chair.

" Even if you were dull and lonely, you would NEVER seek MY company!"

With those words, Erestor stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind him. Melpomaen sat there in a stunned silence. What had gone wrong with Erestor?

TBC

yes yes I know I know...Erestor is reserved and I made him look psychotic

**dodges random flying objects thrown by fellow Erestor fans** 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Elrond and Glorfindel had been standing outside the library and had heard Erestor's outburst. They almost got knocked over when Erestor had come out of nowhere and walked past them in a flurry of robes. Elrond shook his head.

" It is time you tell him mellon nin. "

Glorfindel looked at Elrond in confusion and Elrond smiled.

" Of your love for him."

Glorfindel's eyes widened and he shook his head.

" Did you not just hear how he reacted to Melpomaen just now? Erestor would remove my head from my body and return me to the Halls of Mandos if I tell him I love him and then ask for his permission to court him."

Elrond shook his head.

" You know Erestor, Glorfindel. He would not normally yell as he just has done to Melpomaen. He will hear what you say to him. If he feels the same, he will say yes."

Glorfindel sighed.

" I do love him Elrond. I love him more than all of Arda."

Elrond smiled.

" Tell him, not me."

Both elves walked their separate ways and neither noticed the ebony haired elf, who had sat in the shadows after storming out of the library, soundlessly weeping. Glorfindel loved him. Erestor furiously wiped away his tears. A lie. Nothing but a lie. He and Glorfindel were only friends, nothing more. Erestor heard someone sit beside him. He looked up to find Glorfindel smiling at him.

" Since you heard what I told Elrond, should I leave it as you know now or should I say it again?"

Erestor's eyes widened and he could feel his face heating. He swallowed hard.

" I heard nothing."

Glorfindel smiled.

" I saw you after Elrond left."

Erestor lowered his head.

" I did not mean to listen in on you private conversation."

Glorfindel put his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Let me guess, you believe I pity you. Just as you thought Melpomaen pities you."

Erestor felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

" No."

Glorfindel could hear the sorrow in Erestor's voice. He lifted Erestor's face so they were looking into each other's eyes. When he noticed the tears, Glorfindel wiped them away with his thumb.

" I love you Erestor."

Erestor smiled through his tears.

" I love you Glorfindel."

TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Glorfindel looked at Erestor in what appeared to be shock.

" You love me?"

Erestor slowly nodded, feeling a new stream of tears fall.

" Yes."

Glorfindel smiled and lightly caressed Erestor's cheek.

" For how long?"

Erestor turned and looked Glorfindel in the eyes.

" Since Gondolin, but I could never find the words to express my love for you. On the day I had decided to tell you, Gondolin fell and you died."

Glorfindel pulled Erestor to him and held him in his arms.

" Then tell me now my beloved Erestor."

Erestor smiled through his tears.

" I love you more than all of Arda. I would give my life so that you could live on forever."

Glorfindel smiled.

" Does this mean I can court you?"

Erestor laughed.

" Yes Glorfindel. You may court me."

The two elves held one another for awhile and watched as Lady Celebrian came to sit in front of them. She was smiling.

" Thank the Valar. I thought this day would never come. I was beginning to despair that anything would come of your love of one another."

All three elves laughed. Erestor saw two ellith walking by and smiled.

" Lady Elithraniel, Lady Fararith."

Both the ellith nodded to Erestor. Glorfindel watched them as they walked away. Elithraniel was the Lady Advisor in Imladris. Whenever there was something Erestor could not see to, Elithraniel would go. Fararith was the Lady Advisor of Lorien. No doubt sent by Celeborn as a messenger. Glorfindel did not trust either of them. Seeing how they kept turning back to look at him and Erestor worried him. Would he and his beloved be safe?

TBC?

**okay there...it's all happy for Erestor again** 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Elithraniel and Fararith sat side by side in the gardens.

" There is no way to do this gently Fararith. We must act now."

Fararith grinned.

" Poor Poor simple Erestor. It will wound him to know that his beloved Glorfindel is nothing more than an elf who takes his pleasures with all."

Elithraniel smiled.

" And once that damned golden haired elf is out of the way, Erestor is up for the taking."

Fararith grinned.

" The lover's ball is tomorrow night. We must act on this then."  
>*****<p>

The night of the lover's ball had finally come. Erestor watched all the elves dance merrily, even his assistant Melpomaen whom he had yelled at prior. Glorfindel came up behind Erestor.

" What is wrong meleth?"

Erestor turned to face his beloved.

" Do you see anything out of sorts?"

Glorfindel looked around the Hall of Fire. Nothing looked out of sorts, but then again, he could just not see what Erestor sees.

" No beloved. All is as it should be."

Erestor gestured to Elithraniel and Fararith.

" They have no lovers, yet they are here."

Glorfindel smiled.

" They were invited by Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian."

Just then, Fararith approached them. She neatly bowed to both.

" Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor."

They bowed in return. Glorfindel smiled.

" Mae Govannen Fararith of the Golden Wood. What brings you here on this fine eve?"

Fararith smiled in return.

" I was hoping to have a dance with you Lord Glorfindel. It is not often that a maiden of Lorien can claim she has danced with the Balrog Slayer."

Glorfindel looked to Erestor, who nodded. Glorfindel took Fararith's hand and lead her into a dance on the main floor. Elithraniel approached Erestor.

" They look quite lovely together."

Erestor rolled his eyes.

" Glorfindel is spoken for."

Elithraniel raised an eyebrow and supressed a laugh.

" Is that what he told you?"

She shook her head slightly.

" He should stop his lying."

Erestor turned to Elithraniel.

" What do you mean?"

Elithraniel sighed.

" Since coming to Imladris, Glorfindel has been with nearly half of Imladris. Both males and maidens alike. He tells them all he loves them and wants to court them, then after a few weeks, he grows weary of them and moves on to the next."

Erestor felt as though he wanted to cry. Could this be true? His beloved Glorfindel some sleeparounder? Elithraniel put her hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" I do not know whom he has gone to now."

Erestor's eyes brimmed with tears.

" He's gone to me."

Elithraniel pretended to look shocked.

" Oh no. Erestor, I am sorry. I did not know."

Erestor pulled away from Elithraniel's hand. He looked out to where Glorfindel danced with Fararith. They were enjoying themselves. Then to his horror, he saw Fararith kiss Glorfindel. Not able to fight the tears anymore, Erestor fled the Hall of Fire. Elithraniel smiled to herself as Glorfindel and Fararith approached. Glorfindel seemed confused.

" Where is Erestor?"

Elithraniel shrugged.

" I do not know. He was here a moment ago."

As Glorfindel went in search of Erestor, Elithraniel and Fararith giggled. This would be the very end of Glorfindel and Erestor.

TBC? 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay..so here we are at chapter 5...some changes are about to arise...first of all, NEW CHARACTER! WOO HOO! and I must thank Tamuril2 because it is her character from her fic Darkness Within..that's right people..Morsilme has made it to my side of the fic...I promised to return him and I will...eventually he he... and second, Ecthelion appears in some chapters as Erestor's brother...one more thing:

Duilin: hannon le for the review..angsty stuff begins now, but the REALLY angsty stuff is in the next chapter..

Alliegirl4life: thanks for the review..I'm hoping to turn you into an LOTR fan fic fan..(was that even worded right?)

Okay now..on with the fic...

CHAPTER 5

"See this Erestor? This is the very whip I brought across Ecthelion's back when he defied me in Gondolin. He felt he could be above me, but now he is gone. Sailed on to Valinor and guess what that means Erestor. Big Brother cannot save you now."

Morsilme brought the whip down hard across his younger son's back. He laughed as he could hear Erestor's cries, begging him to have mercy. Morsilme cracked the whip again, but this time it impacted with the back of Erestor's head. Erestor heard the whip being thrown to the ground and felt his Ada's hands upon him, turning him to face him. The tear of fabric was all he heard before his Ada's laughter rung in his ears again.

"NO!"

Erestor sat straight up. He was in his rooms, at his desk. He swallowed thickly. The last thing he remembered was speaking with Elithraniel about Glorfindel and then bolting to his rooms. He had tried to get some work done, but to avail. He had fallen asleep. He prayed silently to the Valar that Glorfindel would not find him, but all was in vain when he heard a knock upon the door. Erestor sighed.

"Enter."

The door opened and there stood Glorfindel. He slowly shut the door behind him and approached Erestor.

" What made you leave meleth?"

Erestor stood from his seat.

" How many lovers have you taken since you have come to Imladris?"

Glorfindel bit his lip for a moment before answering.

" A few."

Erestor's eyes narrowed at the warrior.

"How many is a few?"

Glorfindel sighed.

" Six altogether. Why do you ask this Erestor?"

Erestor shook his head.

" I can tell by your eyes it is more than six."

Glofindel lowered his head.

" No more than six. I swear it to you Erestor."

Erestor thought for a moment. It was then that he realized Elithraniel and Fararith had tricked him. He growled low in his throat. Glorfindel put his hand on Erestor's shoulder.

" Meleth, are you well?"

Erestor reached up to touch his beloved's hand.

" Ai, maethor nin. I am fine."

Suddenly, there was another knock at the door. Erestor sighed.

" Enter."

There stood Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian and behind them were Elithraniel and Fararith, who were both grinning. Elrond smiled.

" Good Evening Erestor, Good Evening Glorfindel. "

Then Elrond turned to face Erestor.

" We have a guest to wishes an audience with you Erestor."

Erestor nodded and watched in horror as the person walked through the door. Elrond did not seem to notice and introduced them to one another.

" Erestor, this is Lord Morsilme."

TBC?

woo hoo...sorry about the cliffy..tomorrow is chapter 6 lol

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS

meleth- love

Ai, maethor nin- Yes my warrior 


	6. Chapter 6

Erestor83: time for the disclaimer

Erestor: No. You stole my name.

Erestor83: *pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs* Just do it.

Erestor: No.

Erestor83: Erestor, please?

* Erestor leaves*

Erestor83: UGH! Fine! All likenesses and familiarities belong to JRR Tolkien...Character Morsilme belongs to Tamuril2 and Hadereth, Elithraniel, and Fararith belong to me...

okay word of warning: ANOTHER new character.. I have decided to name him Hadereth..why you ask? well Hadereth is my own personal evil character...okay so he didn't start out as evil...sheesh..

CHAPTER 6

Erestor swallowed thickly and bowed.

" Lord Morsilme. What an honor it is to meet you."

Morsilme grinned. He knew that Erestor had told no one about the time he had spent with his Ada. Glorfindel left the room along with Elrond and the others. Erestor slightly shook with fear as Morsilme walked around him.

" How are you ion-nin?

Erestor swallowed hard.

" I am doing well Ada."

Morsilme stopped and allowed himself to look over his son.

" Hadereth will be pleased that you still have your beauty."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" H-Had-der-reth?" he stammered.

Morsilme gave his son an evil grin.

" Yes. Hadereth. He will be in Imladris on the morrow."

Morsilme smiled as he watched Erestor slink to the ground.

" Do you remember how he was to you Erestor? How he felt when he..."

" ENOUGH!"

Erestor hadn't realized he had yelled until he felt himself struck across the face. Morsilme glared at him.

" I am your Ada and you will never take that tone with me again. Do you understand? "

Erestor felt tears streaming down his face as he nodded. He watched as Morsilme left. How could this be any worse? And what would Hadereth do to him now?

TBC.. 


	7. Chapter 7

okay slight change in subject matter here..um implied rape here...

CHAPTER 7

Erestor watched his world crumble around him. Hadereth was here in Imladris. Not only in Imladris, but making conversation with Glorfindel, Erestor's beloved. Erestor tried to make an escape, but Glorfindel caught him.

" Meleth, come here."

Erestor cringed. Why did Glorfindel have to call him Meleth in front of Hadereth? That would only anger him and turn the rest of his stay into Erestor's worst nightmare. Erestor approached.

" Yes, Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" Erestor, this is Lord Hadereth."

Hadereth smiled. Morsilme had been right. Erestor had told no one of his past.

**hours later**

" This will only hurt a lot Erestor."

Hadereth's evil laughter could be heard through the entire room. Erestor struggled against his bonds, but to no avail. Hadereth struck him harshly in the face.

" Behave Erestor! You wouldn't want me to have to use the sword hilt again would you?"

Erestor shook his head violently. Hadereth forced Erestor down to the floor on his hands and knees. Grabbing a fistful of hair Hadereth laughed as Erestor screamed in pain.

Erestor sat upright in bed. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. No one was there. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching his bed. They were rapidly speeding up which meant they were running. Erestor tried to bolt from the bed, but found himself pinned down to it. Erestor looked up into his assailants eyes. He knew those eyes well as well as the evil laugh that fell from his assailants lips.

" Hadereth."

Hadereth smiled evilly.

" Tonight you will scream Erestor and after this night you will be mine forever."

Hadereth laughed.

** hours later**

Hadereth left the crumbled elf on the floor. Hopefully, some one would fetch the elf in the morning. He laughed evilly again and then smiled.

" Goodnight Erestor."

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so here we go again...as you noticed, I had to change the rating from K+ to T...hmmm wonder why...Once again, Morsilme is owned by Tamuril2 and she is allowing me to BORROW him..and to Duilin: I'll hand him to you on a silver platter LOL anyone who ever wants to use Hadereth in a fic, just let me know where he is going..okay now..On with the fic

CHAPTER 8

" Erestor?"

There was no sound in Erestor's room, which worried Glorfindel. He knew not to just walk into his beloved's rooms, but something was amiss.

" Erestor?"

No answer. Glorfindel grabbed the handle to the door, shocked to find that it was unlocked. Erestor would never leave the door unlocked unless he was in Council or working. Glorfindel ran into the room. Erestor had not arrived at the library and Glorfindel had come to find him. He stopped in midstep in the sitting room, seeing a raven haired elf on the floor. There was blood coming from both his mouth and his backside. Drawing in a sharp breath. Glorfindel rushed to his side.

" Erestor."

Erestor twitched for only a moment. Then as he woke, he felt someone touching him. He pulled back from the touch and drew himself in a crawl back to the wall.

" No Hadereth. No more. Please."

Glorfindel watched as Erestor began to cry. Glorfindel approached Erestor slowly.

" Meleth, it is your beloved."

Erestor's eyes fell on Glorfindel.

" G-Glorfindel?" he stammered.

Glorfindel nodded and sat beside Erestor.

" What did Hadereth do to you?"

Erestor's head snapped in Glorfindel's direction. His eyes widened. Glorfindel knew. There was no way for him to keep this secret now. If only he could have kept Hadereth's name from coming from his mouth, Glorfindel would have never known. Erestor took a deep breath.

" It is the same as always."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" You mean you have known him before now?"

Erestor nodded.

" He was an aquaintance of my family when we were in Gondolin. My Ada would take Council with him. All was well, until one day after my Ada had taken the whip to Ecthelion. Hadereth had told my Ada that he saw my beauty. He wanted to have me as his own. Ada agreed to let him have me, calling me worthless and saying nobody else would have me. That night, Hadereth came to me and tried to take me, but Ecthelion heard my screams and came to my aid. My Ada took the whip to him and it came to pass that he made Ecthelion watch Hadereth take me. I had never wanted it..."

Erestor trailed off. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

" I thought that when Gondolin fell that my life could go on without my family, but I was wrong. My Naneth and my brother had sailed. My Ada had gone into hiding along with Hadereth. I had not seen either of them until this very day."

Glorfindel felt tears come to his own eyes, but then the realization hit him.

" Wait a moment. If you had not seen them until this day, that would mean..."

Erestor nodded.

" Yes. Morsilme is my Ada."

Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" How is this possible? I mean, I knew of Ecthelion being beaten, but now even he had told me any of this."

Erestor lowered his head.

" He swore an oath to me. He would never have told anyone."

Glorfindel took Erestor's hand into his own.

" I am sorry beloved. I did not know."

Erestor kissed Glorfindel's cheek.

" Do you still love me?"

Glorfindel smiled.

" Of course I do, but no more secrets. Promise?"

Erestor nodded.

" I promise."

Suddenly, the door opened. Glorfindel stood to his feet and Erestor tried to stand as well, but had to use Glorfindel as support. The figure in the doorway laughed.

" Elithraniel," Glorfindel growled.

Elithraniel laughed again.

" And I am not alone."

Two more figures stepped into the room, causing Erestor to cringe. Elithraniel smiled again.

" Aw. Poor Poor Erestor. Did it hurt to tell your beloved about your past? Let's make it your future as well."

The two figures laughed. Glorfindel stood in front of his beloved. He glared at one of the figures, the only one he had figured out.

" You say you are is Ada? No one would put their own sons through this!"

The other figure stepped forward. Glorfindel suppressed the urge to kill him. It was Hadereth.

" You need not concern yourself with their family matters Glorfindel."

Glorfindel growled as Fararith entered the room at a fast pace.

" the Lord and Lady are coming this way."

Elithraniel, followed by Fararith and Morsilme, left the room. Hadereth grinned at Erestor as he took his leave.

" You will come back to me. You will always come back to me."

With those words, Hadereth was gone.

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hmmm...not much more to say here...just one thing: the whole Gondolin and Balrog thing was slightly changed for this story...okay now, on with the fic..

CHAPTER 9

Glorfindel pulled Erestor to him.

" He will not have you again."

Erestor pulled away from Glorfindel and shook his head sadly.

" He will always have me."

Erestor went to his wardrobe and put on one of his robes, then walked out on to the balcony. Glorfindel followed him. What could Erestor mean? Erestor could not mean that he had let Hadereth win. Erestor felt Glorfindel's hand upon his one the rail of the balcony.

" The only thing that kept me safe of Hadereth at times was that he knew if Ecthelion ever caught him, Hadereth would be killed. Even when Ecthelion was forced to watch, I knew he had the means to kill Hadereth."

Glorfindel sighed.

" Your protector is gone Erestor. He sailed to Valinor."

Erestor spun himself around to face Glorfindel.

" MY protector had NO choice but to sail. He would still be here with me if YOU have saved HIM Glorfindel!"

Erestor left the balcony in a flurry of robes. Glorfindel stood there in shock. Erestor blamed him for Ecthelion? Glorfindel felt his eyes begin to water. Erestor was right. If he had just gotten to Ecthelion before the balrog had, then Ecthelion would be here to protect Erestor. Glorfindel left the room with his head down. Erestor hated him now.

TBC.. 


	10. Chapter 10

surprise ending for my loyal reader Duilin :)

CHAPTER 10

Erestor watched as Glorfindel walked by him. He slowly stood and approached him.

" Glorfindel, I am sorry meleth nin. I did not mean what I said."

Glorfindel looked into Erestor's eyes.

" But it is true meleth. If I had gone to Ecthelion instead of trying to defeat the balrog, you would still have a protector."

Erestor caressed Glorfindel's cheek.

" I do have a protector maethor nin."

Glorfindel began to smile, but his happiness was short lived when he saw someone climbing onto Erestor's balcony. He immediately identified the elf as Morsilme. Erestor's eyes widened as he saw another elf come up quickly behind his Ada. Hadereth. Glorfindel stood in front of Erestor, but was quickly and harshly thrown aside by Morsilme. Erestor stepped back in fear from the two elves. He had nowhere to run. Glorfindel watched in horror as they bound Erestor to the railing of the balcony. He got up as quickly as he could and was greeted by the worst sight. Erestor being beaten with a whip. When Glorfindel tried to intervene, Hadereth held him back. Glorfindel watched as Morsilme unbound Erestor and threw him back inside. Morsilme began to whip Erestor again. Glorfindel winced as Erestor's screams pierced his ears. As Morsilme was about to deliver the next blow, the door to Erestor's rooms opened. There stood an elf and his face was twisted in anger.

" That is ENOUGH Ada!"

Erestor turned to look at the bearer of the voice. His eyes widened.

"Ecthelion," he whispered.

TBC?

so Duilin, did you like it? 


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so heres the deal: in this fic (obviously) Ecthelion sails..he does NOT die..thank the valar..okay so who's ready to see Ecthelion kick some butt? Also Ecthelion will be paired and just so it keeps you in suspense..Ecthelion/? , and for those who PMed me, Ereinion/? *sticks out tongue* hehehe...on with the fic...

CHAPTER 11

Erestor could not believe it. His brother was attacking their Ada. Glorfindel had fought his way out of Hadereth's grasp and fought him as well. All was going well until Hadereth nearly knocked Glorfindel off the balcony. With Morsilme down, Ecthelion was able to save him. Glorfindel hurriedly ran out the door and Erestor watched as two other warriors entered his rooms. Then in a flash it was over. Erestor watched his tormentors being dragged from the room. Ecthelion rushed to his brothers side.

" Erestor."

Erestor smiled through the tears of joy that streamed down his face.

" Ecthelion."

Glorfindel smiled as the brothers embraced one another. He knew that Ecthelion did not know of his courting Erestor and judging by what he knew, he would not tell him. Ecthelion had quite a temper. Ecthelion finally stood and pulled Erestor up with him. Ecthelion took Erestor by the hand and led him back to Glorfindel. Glorfindel's eyes widened.

" How did you know?"

Ecthelion chuckled.

" I have known since Gondolin. Many had known. Did you think me a fool, Glorfindel?"

All three elves laughed. Erestor was glad to have both his beloved and his brother back. As they began to leave his rooms, Erestor found a note in the doorway. It was addressed to Ecthelion. Erestor handed it to his brother with a smirk.

" You may have a secret admirer."

Ecthelion rolled his eyes and proceeded to read the note.

My Dearest Ecthelion,

We have sailed to Imladris together for you to save your brother. I know what has happened and I know it was hard for you to fight your own Ada. Morsilme cannot hurt either of you anymore nor can Hadereth. I have always hoped that you would find your way to me once it was over, but it seems that even now we are still far apart. If you wish to speak on this matter, I will be in Elrond's gardens tonight after evening meal. I love you Ecthelion. Even now, when we both live in Valinor together and not apart, I still cannot get over what I fell. I pray to the Valar you will meet me. If not, I will see you when our ship returns us home.

Your Friend,

Cirdan

Ecthelion's eyes widened.

" It is from Cirdan."

Both Glorfindel and Erestor started to laugh, but when they saw the seriousness in his eyes, they stopped. Erestor and Glorfindel both read the note. Erestor looked at his brother.

" What are you going to do?"

Ecthelion smiled.

" I will meet him tonight and finally after a millenia, I can tell him how I feel."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

" How do you feel about Lord Cirdan?"

Ecthelion sighed happily.

" I am in love with him."

sorry for the short chapters as of late...I just don't have many more ideas at this point 


	12. Chapter 12

Erestor83: hmmm chapter 12..this should be interesting..

Ecthelion: What is it about?

Erestor83: Your date with Cirdan.

Ecthelion: **gulps** you won't tell them the **whispers** dirty parts...will you?

Erestor83: There were dirty parts?...ugh anyway...on with the fic...

CHAPTER 12

The time had come and Cirdan sat in the gardens awaiting Ecthelion. He did not know if Ecthelion even loved him, but he wanted to find out. He did not wish to be a lonely elf any longer. His love for Ecthelion had spanned for nearly a century, yet it felt as though it was only that day that he had saw him.

" Hir nin?"

Cirdan saw Ecthelion staring at him in confusion. Cirdan smiled.

" Mae Govannen Ecthelion."

Ecthelion smiled and sat beside Cirdan.

" Do you sincerely love me Cirdan?"

Cirdan nodded.

" How could I not? You are all I ever see, all I will ever need. You are my own Arda. I would do anything to have your love in return."

Ecthelion caressed Cirdan's face.

" You have my love, Cirdan. You always have."

Cirdan leaned forward and kissed Ecthelion. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. After they broke the kiss, Cirdan laid his head on Ecthelion's shoulder.

" I love you Ecthelion nin."

Ecthelion kissed the top of his beloved's head.

" And I love you, Cirdan nin."

TBC?

Ecthelion: thank you for leaving out the dirty parts

Erestor83: **grumbles** you never told me there were dirty parts

Ecthelion: Yes I did. And you said ' I don't write explicit fic.

Erestor: **glares** oh shut up 


	13. Chapter 13

before we get to Ch.13..I wrote a new story..and LOTR crossover called: I've Found My Way Into Your Heart..please read it...also this chapter will be short..

CHAPTER 13

Cirdan and Ecthelion sat in Erestor's study, watching Erestor's face. They had told Erestor news that Cirdan wanted to court Ecthelion. He did not take it as bad news, which was a good sign. Erestor leaned forward in his chair, looking at Ecthelion.

" Does he make you happy my brother?"

Ecthelion smiled and nodded.

" Very happy. Just as Glorfindel makes you happy."

Erestor smiled and stood from his chair. He walked to Cirdan, who had stood as well.

" If my brother loves you this much Lord Cirdan, then I am happy for you both and I hope one day, you will join our family and become my law brother."

Ecthelion felt tears stinging his eyes as he watched Erestor and Cirdan embrace. There was a knock at the door a moment later and Ecthelion opened it to reveal Glorfindel. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. His beloved hugging Ecthelion's beloved. Ecthelion chuckled.

" Erestor welcomes him to our family, Glorfindel."

Glorfindel's eyes widened and he pulled Ecthelion into a fierce hug, which both Erestor and Cirdan saw. They laughed. All was right in Arda now. Or so they thought.

" We will get out of here Hadereth and when we do, they will pay dearly."

Morsilme looked over at his companion, who was grinning.  
>" I will take both of your sons, my Lord. Right in front of their beloveds."<p>

Both laughed evilly. Erestor and Ecthelion would not know what had hit them.

TBC.. 


	14. Chapter 14

okay so apparently some people (who just PM me and don't review) have wondered where Elithraniel and Fararith have gone to...you'll see..oh and for the Ereinion/? pairing, it's in this chapter...if anyone is wondering why I haven't paired off Elladan and Elrohir, they are elflings in this story.. I also realized I haven't made much use of the Lindir/Mel pair, so its implied lol...on with the fic..

CHAPTER 14

Ereinion sat with the Lord and Lady of Imladris, awaiting the arrivals of the other various elves around Imladris. The first they watched enter the dining hall were Elithraniel and Fararith. They took their seats at the end of the long table. After them came the rest including Erestor and his brother Ecthelion. Before the meal began, Elrond stood.

" Greetings to all of you. Thank you for attending this feast and leaving your lands to do as such. Elves of Mirkwood, Lorien, and Valinor, we welcome you to Imladris. Before the feast begins, Ereinion will speak."

Lord Elrond sat back down as Ereinion stood.

" You are all wondering why it is that this feast was made. I have asked my beloved to pledge troth with me and he has said yes. I would ask that all of you celebrate this moment with us. Tonight, we feast in celebration."

Ereinion heard the applause of the elves. Cirdan looked at Ereinion.

" Can we know the name of your beloved?"

Ereinion smiled.

" My beloved is Thranduil of Mirkwood."

**later**

Elithraniel and Fararith snuck to the holding cells. Morsilme and Hadereth grinned at them. Elithraniel picked the lock to the doors using her hairclip.

" What is it you wish us to do my Lord?" She asked Morsilme.

Morsilme chuckled.

" Bring my sons and their lovers to me. I will beat them all and force Glorfindel and Cirdan to watch as Hadereth takes Erestor and Ecthelion with great force."

All four elves laughed. Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway.

" You will do no such thing."

All four turned to see who had spoken. There stood Haldir, in all his Lorien glory. He slowly approached Fararith.

" How can you bare witness to this?"

Fararith grinned.

" Because I hate happy elves."

To Morsilme's astonishment, Haldir turned to him and grinned.

" So do I and I want to help you."

so what shocked you more? Ereinion/Thranduil or Haldir joining Morsilme's plan? 


	15. Chapter 15

if you are mad at me because of the Haldir thing, don't be..you'll see why..

CHAPTER 15

" HE SAID WHAT?"

Glorfindel's voice could be heard throughout all of Imladris. Haldir nodded slowly.

" He says he will give both Ecthelion and Erestor to Hadereth to take and force you and Lord Cirdan to watch."

Erestor swallowed hard and sat on the chair behind him, trembling with fear. Glorfindel stroked his beloved's hair to soothe him.

" I will not let him hurt you meleth nin nor would Cirdan allow him to hurt Ecthelion."

The three elves walked to the rooms where Ecthelion and Cirdan had been housed. Once they told Cirdan what had happened, Ecthelion started to panic. He sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest and began rocking back and forth.

" Not again. Not again."

Erestor's eyes widened in shock.

" Again? You mean Hadereth has taken you before?"

Ecthelion only nodded and pressed his forehead to his knees as he felt tear forming in his eyes. Cirdan turned to Glorfindel and Haldir.

" We must end this. Haldir, take us to where you last saw them."

**LATER**

They arrived in the very spot where Haldir had heard the earlier conversation. Out of nowhere came Morsilme, Hadereth, and the two Lady Advisors. Fararith grinned.

" Hannon le Haldir. We can take it from here."

Haldir glared at her.

" You did not think I was truthful when I said I would be apart of this, did you?"

Fararith laughed.

" Not at all, but we do not need you. We have our own ways."

Morsilme grinned evilly.

" All of you should have realized this when you found my son with his false tears after I beat him."

All eyes turned to Erestor, who was smiling.

" You did not truely think that I could fear."

Glorfindel's eyes widened in shock.

" Erestor...no.."

Erestor laughed as evilly as Morsilme and walked to stand by his Ada. Ecthelion followed. Cirdan's eyes were wide with shock.

" Ecthelion..."

The brothers glared at their lovers, then grinned.

" You and all in Imladris will fall," Ecthelion smirked.

" All will fall here as it did in Gondolin," Erestor said.

The figures of all six elves came towards them, holding daggers. Moments later, Glorfindel and Cirdan could feel the blades pierce their flesh. Cirdan turned to Glorfindel.

" Glorfindel..Glorfindel..GLORFINDEL WAKE UP!"

Glorfindel shot up from his laying position and looked around. He was still in the rooms of Cirdan and Ecthelion. It had all been a dream. His eyes finally fell upon Erestor, who looked at him with concern. Cirdan sat beside Glorfindel and asked him what had happened. Glorfindel explained his entire dream and watched Ecthelion laugh hysterically. His eyes fell on Erestor again. Erestor was glaring at him.

" YOU THINK WE WOULD BETRAY YOU?"

Glorfindel shook his head. Erestor rolled his eyes.

" The mind in sleep can tell you many things Glorfindel. You believe I am a traitor. I will got directly to my Ada and to Hadereth and show you that I am NOTHING OF THE SORT!"

Before Glorfindel could stop him, Erestor was gone.

TBC... 


	16. Chapter 16

okay so...theres still my LOTR/CM fic for anyone who wants to read it lol...um..this chapter is gonna get a little messy...

CHAPTER 16

Erestor walked down to the gardens, angry that his beloved Glorfindel could say such a thing. He was no traitor and he would prove it right now. Out of nowhere, Morsilme and Hadereth stepped forward. Hadereth licked his lips.

" Erestor."

Erestor stood in front of him with a glaring look in his eye.

" Take me."

Hadereth stepped back in shock.

" What did you say?"

Erestor stepped in front of Hadereth again.

" I said, take me."

Hadereth grinned evilly.

" The temptation is great. I will do as such."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Erestor awoke to painful feeling coming from his backside. He noticed that he was no longer in the gardens but now in his own rooms. He smiled to himself. He must have bound with Glorfindel, but if that was the case, where was he? He remembered being angry with Glorfindel the night before, but not why. Erestor thought for a moment and realized with sudden horror what he had done.

**FLASHBACK**

Erestor sat with Hadereth and Morsilme drinking a bottle of wine that somehow Hadereth had come across. Hadereth told Erestor it was needed for their night. The night that Erestor would become his. Hadereth slipped a dark herb into Erestor's wine before handing it to him. After consuming it, Erestor felt dizzy and fell on the ground.

**END FLASHBACK**

Erestor grabbed his head and groaned.

"No no no no no no no no no..."

It had finally happened. Erestor was bound to Hadereth.

TBC... 


	17. Chapter 17

woo! chapter 17...how long am I gonna make this fic? 20 chapters YAY...okay now...pay CLOSE attention in this chapter...I am actually going to put something in here that happened in REAL LIFE to me recently...if you can figure it out, you get to pick the title for my new fic which I haven't started yet..Also, there's a fic on the way 'Keeping you a secret' that will be Erestor/Elrond...look out for it..okay..here we go..

CHAPTER 17

Erestor screamed as loud as he could as he punched the wall. He had been so stupid. Why would he go to Hadereth when he was mad at Glorfindel? He slammed his fist into his wall so hard that his hand began to bleed. He felt the tears stream down his face as he left his rooms in search of Glorfindel. He found him standing outside the Hall of Fire, looking at him with tears in his eyes. Erestor swallowed thickly and approached the former warrior of Gondolin. Glorfindel saw Erestor approach him and began to walk away until the Advisor caught him by the arm.

"Glorfindel." Erestor whispered.

Glorfindel turned to Erestor and glared at him.

" Do NOT touch me. I heard of what you did last night Erestor. You bound yourself to Hadereth. You are nothing to me anymore, cold hearted deciever!"

Glorfindel pulled his arm away from Erestor and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elrond sat in his study and watched as Erestor sat in front of him. Elrond had heard the gossip around Imladris and by the looks of Erestor, it was true. Elrond pulled out a bottle of wine from under his desk and filled a cup for Erestor. Erestor eyed the wine as though he were frightened of it and began to stand from the chair. Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"What ails you Erestor?"

Erestor swallowed hard.

" I am bound to Hadereth by false means."

Elrond nodded.

" I know. I also know of your past with both Morsilme and Hadereth. I also know that Morsilme is your Ada."

Erestor's eyes widened.

" How did you know this?"

Elrond sighed.

" Elithraniel told me. Last night in the Hall of Fire. I went to look for you, but I could not find you anywhere. Then this morning is when I heard you were bound."

Erestor collapsed into the chair.

" I was angry with Glorfindel and I left and found Hadereth. I wanted to make Glorfindel upset with me, but Hadereth must have thought that I would not go through with it. He must have drugged my wine because the next thing I remember is waking up in my own rooms."

Elrond seemed to think this over for a moment.

" You must speak with Glorfindel."

Before Erestor could utter a response, he was pulled from the chair and slammed into the wall of Elrond's study. He was staring into blue eyes.

" Glorfindel?"

At the mention of his name, he slammed Erestor against the wall again causing Erestor's head to hit the wall as well. Elrond rushed to where they stood and tried to pull Glorfindel off of Erestor.

" Enough Glorfindel!"

Glorfindel finally let go of Erestor. Erestor looked up at Glorfindel with pleading eyes.

" Saes Glorfindel. Let me explain."

Glorfindel shook his head.

" I heard you say what happened. Now know this: you going to Hadereth while being mad at me has taught me something. Perhaps you are a liar. You possibly love Hadereth and were never taken against your will at all."

Both Elrond and Erestor stared at the door that Glorfindel slammed behind him as he left. Erestor slowly turned to Elrond.

" I can no longer cause anyone pain. I will sail."

TBC... 


	18. Chapter 18

how many of you think that Imladris will have a sad ending? Well this chapter is set AFTER the War of the Ring...also, I forgot to put this in the main disclaimer, but it is possible that this fic won't end as Erestor/ Glorfindel...also, I thought that maybe Galadriel should sail before Celeborn...enjoy the chapter...

CHAPTER 18

Morsilme and Hadereth had admitted their wrong doings to Lord Elrond. They were banished from Imladris and told to return to where ever it was they came from and to never come back. Erestor and Glorfindel still did not speak and it was all because Glorfindel refused to believe Erestor, even though he had heard it from Hadereth's own mouth that he had taken Erestor against his will. Ecthelion and Cirdan were wed in Imladris and then returned to Valinor. Erestor sat in a corner of the Hall of Fire alone. He watched as all the Elves rejoiced at the One Ring being destroyed. He watched as Glorfindel talked with Haldir. Nothing could changes Glorfindel's mind about Erestor. Erestor sighed. Perhaps this was for the best.

" Good Evening Lord Erestor."

Erestor looked up and saw Lord Celeborn of Lorien standing before him. Erestor stood and bowed.

" Good Evening Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn smiled at the raven haired elf and turned to see what or who it was that this elf had been staring at. Celeborn shook his head slightly.

" If he truly did love you, he would take your word. No matter what wrong doing came between you."

Erestor turned to Celeborn and glared at him. Celeborn knew that this meant Erestor would start in on him, so he held up his hand.

" I did not mean any offense Erestor. I just wish for your happiness. Whether it is with Glorfindel or with another."

Celeborn reached out and touched a strand of Erestor's hair.

" If I had been your beloved, I would have believed all you said to me. I would never have taken anyone's word over yours and I would protect you from all harm." Celeborn whispered into Erestor's ear.

Erestor looked at Celeborn with tears in his eyes.

" We could never be, My Lord. You are wed."

Celeborn smiled.

" Galadriel revoked our vows when she sailed to the Undying Lands after the Ring was destroyed. She wanted me to find a new mate, just as she will find hers."

Erestor turned again to watch Glorfindel and Haldir. They were holding one another. This made Erestor smile. At least if Glorfindel could not be happy with him, he had found an elf that would be good to him. Celeborn saw the smile on Erestor's face.

" You are happy for him."

Erestor nodded.

" I know that our love failed, but it could possibly be that he was meant for someone else."

Erestor turned to Celeborn and caressed the Elf Lord's silver hair.

" Just as I am." Erestor whispered.

Celeborn smiled and gently pulled Erestor to him.

" Is your courtship with Glorfindel broken?"

Erestor nodded in confusion. Celeborn ran his hand through Erestor's hair.

" May I court you, Erestor of Imladris?"

Erestor felt tears stinging his eyes once again.

" Yes Lord Celeborn of Lorien, you may."

TBC...

2 more chapters...no worries...there is a sequel planned.. 


	19. Chapter 19

okay so you may have guessed it already..but the end pairing will NOT be Erestor/Glorfindel..they will be Glorfindel/Haldir and Celeborn/Erestor...and for those of you who were wondering exactly when Glorfindel was going to speak to Erestor again, this would be that chapter...enjoy!

CHAPTER 19

" Erestor?"

Erestor turned and saw Glorfindel slowly approach him. Erestor stood from the bench he had been sitting on it the gardens.

" Hello Glorfindel."

Glorfindel took a deep breath.

" How have you been?"

Erestor smiled.

" I have been well."

Glorfindel let out the breath he had been holding.

" Erestor..about what happened with us.."

Erestor held up his hand.

" Do not feel remorse for it Glorfindel. It is clear that you and I were intended by the Valar to be friends and not lovers. You were intended for Haldir, just as I was intended for..."

"Celeborn." Glorfindel finished for him.

Erestor's mouth was agape.

" How did you know?"

Glorfindel laughed.

" Oh come now mellon nin. When we have travelled to Lorien in the past, I have seen you eyes on the Lord of the Golden Wood."

Erestor blushed. Then after a moment of thinking, he spoke.

" Do you think that is why we did not work?"

Glorfindel seemed to ponder this for a brief moment, then shook his head.

" Nay mellon nin. We did love each other, but I believe it was love of Friendship that we may have mistaken for true love for one another."

Erestor simply nodded.

" That would be a better explanation."

Just as Glorfindel was about to speak, he saw Haldir's youngest brother Rumil run towards him.

" Glorfindel, come quickly! Haldir has collapsed!"

TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

here we are...the final chapter of Imladris...pay close attention, because the ending to this is an Epilogue and you'll need to know what happened to Haldir and what happens in Lorien to even understand the sequel...

CHAPTER 20

**Epilogue**

Glorfindel sat on Asfaloth at the borders of Imladris. He was quite enjoying this. Haldir had been attacked by Elithraniel and Fararith and if Orophin had not caught him as he collapsed, there would have been a chance that Haldir would have died. Glorfindel learned that that was why Elithraniel kept glass and marble tables. If she had to carry out an order of evil, she would crack a skull first. Glorifindel held Haldir close to him and they watched as both of the now former Lady Advisors were removed from Imladris and banished from all elven lands. The Galadhrim and The Guard would be taking them to the farthest land from the Elven realms. Glorfindel thought that possibly Elrond and Celeborn had meant to they would take them to Mordor, only to remember that the land had somewhat fallen. Elithraniel and Fararith swallowed hard when they found out exactly where they really were going: Shelob's lair.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Erestor and Celeborn sat in Celeborn's talon in Lorien. They had discussed for many hours what would happen if they were to sail. Celeborn gently pulled Erestor into his lap.

" Do you mean to tell me that you wish to be bound before we sail?"

Erestor turned and kissed Celeborn's forehead.

" Yes, I do."

There was a knock at the door. Celeborn called for the visitor to enter. Before him stood Glorfindel and Haldir. Glorfindel was out of breath and he was turned to face Erestor.

" Hadereth is back and he saved Elithraniel and Fararith."

THE END 


End file.
